


Romance and Rose Petals

by sffan



Series: Whiskey and Romance [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal arranges a short, romantic getaway for himself and Simon.





	Romance and Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: May 1, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Ta mah duh = motherfucker  
Wuh de tyen ah = My God. 

Simon finds the note card sitting on the counter in the infirmary. He picks it up and flips it open: 

_Meet me in the cargo bay in an hour. Wear something fancy._

There's no signature, but he recognizes Mal's familiar scrawl. Frowning slightly, wondering what his lover is up to now, Simon tracks down Kaylee and River and lets them know that he may out for the rest of the night and then goes to his room to change. 

It's a bit of a conundrum. What exactly did Mal mean when he said fancy? After some thought, Simon decides to go with the full suit - silk vest, jacket, tie, shiny shoes - he hasn't worn the whole ensemble in about a year and he's glad to see that it still fits. Smoothing down his hair and his jacket, Simon makes his way toward the cargo bay. 

As he walks past the common area, he hears a wolf-whistle and turns to see Jayne eyeing him from his seat on the couch. Several guns are spread out around him and he's running a cloth around the barrel of the one in his hand. 

"Lookin' mighty tasty, there, doc," Jayne says with a bit of a leer. "What's the special occasion?" 

"I don't know," Simon says, flushing a bit under Jayne's intense scrutiny. "Mal left me a note, telling me to get dressed up and meet him in the cargo bay. I don't suppose you know what it's all about?" 

"Nope," Jayne replies with a loose shrug. "Ya know Mal. He can be a secretive bastard when he wants ta be." 

"Yes, he can. I better get a move on or I'm going to be late. See you later," Simon says as he continues on toward the cargo bay. 

"See ya," Jayne says to Simon's retreating back as he watches him walk away. Sighing wistfully, Jayne mumbles, "Gorram lucky bastard," under his breath, in reference to Mal, and goes back to cleaning the gun in his hand. 

Simon takes one step into the cargo hold and stops in his tracks. He can't believe his eyes - Malcolm Reynolds in a dark suit, tailored to fit him perfectly, the jacket accentuating the breadth of his chest and shoulders and the narrowness of his hips. Mal looks incredible, standing there in the hazy light of the sunset, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. Simon sucks his breath in sharply in appreciation of the view and Mal turns toward the sound saying, "There you are. Come on, we're going to be late." 

Still stunned, Simon walks slowly towards Mal, taking in every inch of his form. When he reaches Mal he runs his hands across the shoulders of the suit and down his arms, brushing out the wrinkles caused by the crossed arms. 

Mal looks down at him with a grin on his face, "Speechless? Guess I clean up pretty good then." 

"Oh, yes," Simon murmurs, voice roughened with desire as he runs his hands up Mal's chest, "You clean up very well, indeed, Mal." He reaches up and pulls Mal's head down for a searing kiss. Mal's mouth opens under the insistent attack of his lips and Simon plunges his tongue into the warm wetness, caressing and stroking Mal's tongue with his own. With a loud moan, Mal pulls away. 

"Ta mah dah," Mal pants, "Keep that up and we're going to miss our reservations." 

"Reservations?" Simon asks a smile playing across his lips. "Why, Malcolm Reynolds are you taking me out on a date?" 

Mal ducks his head and blushes a bit, "Yeah, there's this really nice restaurant in town that I wanted to take you to." 

Simon smiles broadly, his whole face lighting up, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go." 

Mal offers Simon his arm. Simon takes it with a grin and the two leave the cargo bay. 

* * *

The restaurant is dim with candle light and quiet, designed for intimate romantic meals. The wait-staff is solicitous, yet somehow not intrusive. Dinner is fabulous - consisting of steaks, potatoes, and fresh vegetables. They both think they have died and gone to heaven and take their time, savouring every bite. They talk about themselves, sharing things that they hadn't spoken of before, enjoying each other's company. They brush hands and exchange soft smiles, knowing, and not caring that they are drawing attention to themselves when they lean across the table to kiss. Settling back into his seat, Mal lays his hand palm up on the table. Simon accepts the unspoken invitation and lays his hand in Mal's. Mal's strong fingers close over his and they sit, holding hands waiting for dessert and coffee. 

They are lingering over the remains of the chocolate cake they shared when Mal feels a teasing touch on his crotch. Simon is looking innocently at him and continues talking about the time at the Medacad when his best friend dared him to spend the night in the morgue. Simon applies a bit more pressure with his toes and begins to wiggle them against Mal's groin. Before Mal gets a chance to pull away from Simon's foot, the waiter comes over. Simon continues to tease Mal while the waiter removes the dishes. 

"Can I get you anything else, sirs?" He asks. 

Still looking deceptively innocent, Simon smiles broadly at the waiter and says, "Just the bill, please. Unless you want something else, Mal?" Mal grinds his teeth together holding back a moan as Simon presses against his rising cock with his toes. Swallowing hard and shooting Simon a look that speaks of revenge, he says in a slightly strangled voice, "No, I'm good." 

The waiter smirks a bit, noting Mal's flush and the way he's squirming in his seat, and he puts their bill on the table. As soon as he leaves Mal sits up, pushing his chair back a bit to escape the nimble toes. "I'm going to get you for that," Mal growls. 

"Oh I certainly hope so," Simon says with a wicked look in his eye while he works his shoe back on under the table. 

Mal glances at the bill and drops some money on the table. "C'mon, let's go. Now," he says, getting up from the table. He holds his hand out to Simon who takes it and allows himself to be led through the restaurant, away from the front door. 

"Where are we going?" Simon asks, curious. 

"You'll see," Mal says with a mysterious smile on his face. 

When they reach the back of the restaurant it becomes apparent to Simon that it is attached to a hotel. He quirks and eyebrow at Mal and says, his eyes dancing with mirth, "Planning on getting lucky tonight were you?" 

Mal wraps his arm around Simon's waist and says with a chuckle, leading them through the opulent lobby, "You better believe it, baby. After what I just paid for dinner, you are putting out." 

"Was there ever any doubt?" Simon asks facetiously, a grin on his face as he leans into Mal and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Nope," Mal says, returning the grin. 

They share a laugh and make their way toward the elevator doors. They pile in with four other people and Mal maneuvers himself so that he's behind Simon. As the elevator begins to move, so does Mal's hand. He strokes down the firm curve of Simon's bottom and squeezes gently before sliding his fingers down. Biting his lip, Simon desperately tries not to gasp as Mal's strong fingers slide further down and press inward against his perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside. 

The ride up is excruciating as Mal exacts a most thorough revenge. By the time the first couple leaves, Simon is grateful that his jacket is long enough to cover his now raging hard-on. Mal shifts slightly and starts to very discretely rub his erection against Simon's ass. A few more floors and the elevator stops again. As soon as the doors close behind the departing couple, Simon turns and seals his mouth to Mal's. Their tongues meet and wrestle as each struggles to devour the other. The elevator stops on their floor and they pull apart just long enough to exit. They stumble blindly towards the room, frantically kissing and pawing at each other. 

Mal fumbles for the key in his pocket and gets it in the lock as Simon's hands roam all over his back and sides. Suddenly, he finds himself spun around with his back against the door to their room groping for the door handle as Simon attacks his neck with his tongue and teeth. He opens the door and they stumble in. Clothes disappear as if by magic and soon they're on the bed - bodies pressed close as they kiss passionately, hands wandering over every dip and hollow. Their bodies arch and curve into each other's touch, skin sliding on skin. They moan as hard cocks rub together as they rock and thrust against each other. Mal rolls them over, pressing Simon into the bed with his body weight, nipping and licking at his nipples as he works his way down Simon's chest. Mal sucks hard on the sensitive skin on Simon's hip bone, marking him with a large purple bruise before running his tongue across Simon's hard abdominals to his navel. Mal nibbles at the indentation making Simon arch and quiver. He runs his thumb across the wet head of Simon's cock, and is rewarded with a loud moan that turns into a whimper when he presses on the slit milking it for more pre-come. 

"Oh, God, Mal," Simon moans. "In me, I need you in me. Now." He spreads his legs as Mal works his hand down further to brush against the sensitive skin of his taut opening. Simon moans louder and shudders. Mal works his way back up Simon's body, continuing to tease Simon with light brushes of his fingers. Simon pulls Mal into a deep kiss and wraps his legs tightly around his waist and thrusts upward against Mal's cock. Pulling away from Simon's insistent mouth with a moan, Mal plunders the drawer by the bedside for the lube he had put there when he had come to approve the room earlier in the day. He coats his fingers and begins working one into Simon's body. 

"More, Mal," Simon groans, pushing back against the finger. 

Mal adds another two fingers in quick succession, scissoring and twisting, opening Simon wide. Simon writhes and moans under him, clutching at his arms. Mal slides his fingers in and out quickly and then arches them upwards and prods Simon's prostate. Simon's hips buck up off the bed and he lets out a sharp gasp. 

"Mal," Simon whimpers. "Fuck me. I want your cock in me." Mal shudders at the need in Simon's voice. Quickly slicking himself up, Mal aligns his cock with Simon's opening and pushes in. Simon wraps his legs up around Mal's waist and he arches his back, trying to pull Mal in deeper, faster. Using his greater leverage, Mal goes at his own pace, pushing in an inch at a time, feeling Simon's body relax and open around him, accepting him. Simon shudders and moans under him, and tilts his hips as much as he can to press Mal in deeper. When Mal's fully enveloped in the hot, pulsing cavity he lowers himself against Simon's body and kisses him gently. 

"I love you," Mal says softly against Simon's lips. He begins to thrust slowly, savoring the tight heat encasing him. 

"I love you too, Mal," Simon whispers as he wraps his arms around Mal, one hand resting lightly on his back and the other curved around his ass, allowing Mal to set the pace. Simon arches his back, pressing his cock between their sweat-slicked bodies. They rock together in near perfect harmony, gasping and moaning their pleasure and desire as waves of ecstasy roll over them. As Mal's orgasm builds, he shifts up and without missing a beat, moves Simon's legs up to his shoulders. Simon moans loudly at the change of angle as Mal's cock begins to thrust firmly against his prostate. 

He reaches for Simon's cock and begins to run teasing fingers across the head. Simon shudders and grabs at Mal's arms. He gasps loudly and rocks himself up onto Mal, pressing him in even deeper. 

"Simon," Mal moans, "You feel so good. So hot, so tight." 

Simon bucks up harder and says in a voice hoarse from panting, "Now Mal. Fuck me hard, make me come." 

Mal moans loudly and begins to quicken the pace, thrusting hard and deep, his hand swiftly jacking Simon's cock. Sweat pours off them and the smell of sex fills the air as their pants and moans come closer and closer together as they near orgasm. 

"Simon," Mal groans quietly and his body jerks and stiffens as it's gripped in an intense orgasm. The pulsing cock in his ass pushes Simon over the edge, and with a loud gasp, he comes. Mal bows his head and rests his forehead on Simon's, panting as he catches his breath. He shifts his hips, pulling out of Simon and allowing him to lower his legs before he collapses onto the smaller man. 

"Uh, Mal," Simon says breathlessly, still not recovered, "It's kind of hard to breathe." 

"Hmmm?" Mal responds, already half asleep. "Oh, sorry," he mumbles and then shifts around until Simon is cradled against him. "Better?" 

"Much," Simon replies, snuggling in tight, resting his head on Mal's shoulder and throwing an arm across his chest. Mal turns his face and they exchange gentle kisses before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

The skin on Simon's tight stomach twitches slightly at the soft touch. More brushes and a series of twitches, followed by a soft sigh as a silky trail is traced up his torso. Mal grins to himself and strokes the rose across Simon's nipples. Back arching into the teasing touch, Simon opens his eyes to find Mal, rose in hand, looming over him. 

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Mal teases and taps Simon's lips with the rose, "It's about time you woke up." 

"So what does that make you? Prince Charming? Because I'm pretty sure he was supposed to wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss," Simon says with a slight grin. 

"Oh, well, if it's a kiss you want..." Mal says, as he tosses the rose over his shoulder, "...then it's a kiss you'll get." Mal cups Simon's face with both hands and tilts his head up for a soft, gentle kiss that turns immediately fierce and possessive the second Simon responds. Mal's tongue maps every curve and contour of Simon's mouth, flicking over teeth and tongue and palate. He sucks hard on Simon's tongue and then pulls back, tugging lightly on Simon's lower lip with his teeth as he withdraws. 

"Better? Awake now?" Mal says with a lop-sided grin. 

"Definitely," Simon replies, eyes dark with passion. He slides a hand up Mal's back and into his hair and pulls him down for another kiss. When they break, Mal says, "C'mon. I've got a surprise for you." 

"Can't you give it to me here?" Simon asks, trying to pull Mal down on top of him. Mal resists and breaks Simon's hold on him. 

"C'mon. You'll like this. It's one of the reasons why I chose this room," Mal says getting off the bed. 

Simon reluctantly complies. "Close your eyes," Mal says putting a hand over Simon's eyes and leads him towards the closed door in the corner of the room. He opens the door and ushers Simon inside. He takes his hand away from Simon's face and wraps his arms around him from behind. Hooking his chin over Simon's shoulder, he says, "Ok. You can look now." 

Simon opens his eyes and gasps. The room is dim and is filled with the faint scent of roses. Mal has closed the blinds so that the only light comes from the flickering candles placed around the room. A deep tub filled with steaming water and rose petals sits in the centre of the room. 

Wuh de tyen ah," Simon murmurs, dumbfounded. 

Mal kisses his shoulder and says, "Guess that means you like it?" 

Simon leans back against Mal and says, "Oh, yes. It's wonderful." 

Mal turns Simon in his arms and kisses him softly and then goes over to the bathtub and with a big sigh of contentment, gets into the water, settling himself against the back of the tub. He holds out his hand and Simon takes it as he steps into the water. He settles between Mal's legs and leans back against Mal's chest, slouching down until his head rests against Mal's shoulder. Mal wraps his arms around Simon and hugs him tight, and kisses the top of his head. 

"Comfy?" Mal asks. 

Simon nods and settles in closer. Mal rests his cheek on Simon's hair and runs his hands along Simon's chest and arms, stroking lightly. Simon sighs and relaxes into the caresses. 

"Hmmm, feels nice," Simon murmurs, enjoying the combined sensations of Mal's hands and the gentle lapping of the water against his skin. Mal cups the back of Simon's head and tilts it so that he can claim his lips for a long, tender kiss. Simon pulls back with a smile and resettles himself against Mal's chest. They stay in the water, touching and kissing until their skin is pruned and the water is cool. 

They get out of the tub and begin to dry each other off, peeling rose petals from each other's skin. Simon smiles mysteriously up at Mal, his eyes dancing with mirth. 

"What?" Mal asks. 

"You, Malcolm Reynolds," Simon says while poking Mal in the chest with a finger, "Are a romantic." 

"Am not," Mal says sternly, trying to hold back a smile, rubbing Simon's head with a towel. 

"Are too," Simon replies, grinning widely and laying his hand flat on Mal's chest. 

"Shh. You'll ruin my reputation as a mean, bitter old man," Mal says pulling Simon close. He kisses him lightly and runs his fingers down Simon's spine. "C'mon, we'd better get going before Zoe sends out a search party." 

Simon wraps his arms tightly around Mal, grinds himself against Mal's hips, and says with a hungry look in his eye, "Do we have enough time for you to fuck me into the mattress?" 

Mal cups Simon's head in his hand and says, "We do now," before kissing him passionately and leading him back to the bedroom. 

They leave the room several hours behind schedule, arms draped around each other's waists, Simon carrying one red rose in his hand. 


End file.
